pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding A New Leaf
Plot Jon is on a computer researching Beedrill, Butterfree and Scyther. Nate walks in. Nate: What you doing? Jon: Researching Bugsy’s Pokemon. Nate: Okay, what have found out? Jon: Butterfree is a Bug and Flying type, Beedrill is a Bug and Poison type and Scyther is a Bug type. Nate: Scyther is a Bug and Flying type. Jon: Ah okay. Jon logs off the computer and walks back to the main room in the Pokemon Center with Nate. Tyler: All done? Jon: Yeah, though can I ask a favour. Mary: A favour? Jon: Can you guys help Pichu and Cyndaquil increase their power in attacks? Tyler: Yeah sure. What about Wooper? Jon: Wooper and I are going to have some special training. Mary: Special training? Jon: Pichu and Cyndaquil are already fast thanks to our training for Falkner, and now I need to think of a good way to counter moves while using Wooper. Mary: Why not increase Wooper’s speed? Nate: Wooper is naturally slower than some Pokemon. Jon’s Wooper seems to have a slower speed than most Wooper. Jon: Yeah, so I need to think of a strategy which will benefit Wooper. Tyler: Ah, I get it. Jon sends out Pichu, Cyndaquil and Wooper onto a table. Jon: Right, Cyndaquil and Pichu I want you two to train with Tyler, Nate and Mary. Wooper: Per? Jon: Don’t worry Wooper, you’re training with me. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil? Jon: You and Pichu have good speed, Wooper and I need to find a battle style it likes. Pichu: Chu, Pichu! Jon: I knew you’d understand. Tyler: We’ll have them two trained up like pros. Jon: Thanks. Come on Wooper. Wooper jumps onto Jon’s shoulder and Jon go out to the back of the Pokemon Center. Wooper jumps down off Jon’s shoulder. Jon: Wooper, I want you to use Aqua Tail like you did against Magmar earlier, on the battlefield. Wooper uses Aqua Tail on the battlefield and a wave of water heads towards a rock. The water hits the rock. Jon: We need something to help increase Aqua Tail’s power. Wooper uses Rain Dance. Jon: Rain Dance. Great idea. Use Aqua Tail, same way as before. Wooper uses Aqua Tail on the battlefield and its power increases a little bit. Wooper: Wooper. Jon: We’ll find your battle strategy. Don’t worry. Before Jon can tell Wooper what to do, a Chikorita lands on the battlefield injured. Chikorita gets up and guy named Ryan enters the frame with his Murkrow. Ryan: Come on Chikorita, use Leaf Storm. Chikorita begins to use Leaf Storm but fails. Ryan: Murkrow, punish. Murkrow flies in using Sky Attack. Sky Attack causes major damage to Chikorita. Chikorita gets back up. Ryan: Again. Chikorita tries to use Leaf Storm but still can’t. Murkrow heads straight in using Sky Attack. Wooper runs in front of Chikorita and uses Ancient Power towards Murkrow. Murkrow dodges. Ryan: A Wooper? Jon goes over to Wooper. Jon: Wooper. Ryan: It’s yours? Jon: Yeah. Why you using Sky Attack on Chikorita? Ryan returns Chikorita then releases it. Jon: You’re releasing Chikorita? Ryan: Chikorita has till I get back from training in Ilex Forest to have learnt Leaf Storm. If not then we aren’t travelling together any more. Ryan and Murkrow head towards Ilex Forest. Chikorita: Chiko. Jon: I’ll help you learn Leaf Storm if you want Chikorita? Chikorita nods then collapses. Jon picks Chikorita up and Wooper jumps onto Jon’s shoulder and Jon runs into the Pokemon Center. A few moments later, Tyler, Nate, Mary, Cyndaquil and Pichu enter and see Jon and Wooper. They go over to Jon and Wooper. Tyler: What’s happened to your training? Nurse Joy enters with Chikorita on a push car. Nurse Joy: Chikorita is feeling much better. Chikorita: Chikorita! Jon: Glad to hear it. Mary: Is Chikorita yours Jon? Jon: No. A trainer released Chikorita because it doesn’t know how to use Leaf Storm yet. Tyler: That sucks. Jon: I’ll be back in a minute. Wooper jumps on to the floor with Cyndaquil and Pichu. After a while Jon returns. Nate: Like to share with us what you are planning? Jon: Nothing bad. Come on, Cyndaquil and Pichu have more training to do. Tyler, Mary, Pichu and Cyndaquil leave. Jon: Why aren’t you going with them? Nate: I know you are up to something. Zoe enters and goes to Jon and Nate. Zoe: Here you go Jon. Your father was difficult to persuade but he came around but he wants it back by 6. Jon: Yeah no problem. With help, Chikorita will learn Leaf Storm in no time. The scene shifts to the back of the Pokemon Center. Chikorita is on the ground with Wooper. Jon: Help me out. Jon sends out Bayleef. ''' Bayleef: Bay. Jon: Bayleef, can you help Chikorita learn Leaf Storm? '''Bayleef nods. They talk and Chikorita tries to use Leaf Storm but fails. After an hour Chikorita uses Leaf Storm correctly. Jon: Yes Chikorita. Chikorita jumps happily. Tyler, Mary, Nate, Cyndaquil and Pichu enter. Suddenly a cage drops and an arm comes out grabbing Bayleef, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Pichu and Wooper. It is revealed to be Mike and Missy from Team Rocket. Jon: Let them go! Missy: No. Oh look a Chikorita. Missy moves over to Chikorita and picks it out the cage and then chucks it on the floor. Missy sends out Snubbull. Missy: Snubbull, Fire Punch. Snubbull keeps using Fire Punch on Chikorita. Jon sees Chikorita is scared and jumps in front of Chikorita, knocking Snubbull’s Fire Punch back. Missy: Annoying kid. Thunderbolt! Snubbull uses Thunderbolt on Jon. Everyone is shocked. Chikorita looks worried and scared. Bayleef sees this and uses Energy ball to break out of the cage. ''' Mike: It got out! Missy: Deal with it then! '''Mike is about to send out a Pokemon but Bayleef starts to glow. Snubbull stops using Thunderbolt and looks towards Bayleef. Zoe walks up to Nate. Zoe: Is that Bayleef glowing? Pokemon XY opening Japanese music. Open in seperate window Mary: Is that evolution? Jon: Oh right, Bayleef is evolving! Bayleef starts to run towards Snubbull while evolving. Bayleef has evolved into Meganium but has leaves covering its whole body and then hits Snubbull and Snubbull flies into Missy and they both fly into Mike. All the Pokemon get out of the cage. The leaves disappear from Meganium but some green sparks are seen momentarily around its body. Tyler: Meganium looks so cool. Jon: Meganium and Chikorita, Leaf Storm. Pichu Thunderbolt! Meganium and Chikorita use Leaf Storm and Pichu uses Thunderbolt. Pichu’s Thunderbolt has more power. The moves hit Team Rocket and they blast off. Jon: Pichu, your Thunderbolt was amazing. Pichu: Pichu! Zoe: So Bayleef evolved to save you then Jon. Jon: Hey mum. You think? Meganium nods. Jon takes out his Pokedex. Jon’s Pokedex: Meganium, the Herb Pokemon, and the final form of Chikorita. Meganium releases scents from its petals to calm any fighting. Meganium’s breath also has the power to bring back dead grass and plants. Jon: Cool, though I wonder what that move was? Jon’s Pokedex: Leaf Barrage. Leaf Barrage covers the user in leaves and then deals massive damage to the opponent. Recoil is also present. Tyler: So it’s like a grass version of Volt Tackle? Nate: Seems so. Jon puts his Pokedex away. ''' Zoe: I’ve heard only some Pokemon know Leaf Barrage and it is very rare. Mary: So Meganium is a rare Pokemon? Zoe: Meganium was a lost Chikorita which we found on a family walk. Meganium has been with us ever since. Come on Meganium, let’s surprise Michael. Jon: Thanks for everything Meganium. '''Jon hands Zoe Meganium’s Poke Ball, and they both set off. Ryan walks over. Ryan: I saw the whole battle. Ryan throws a Poke Ball at Chikorita but Chikorita jumps up onto Jon’s shoulder. ''' Ryan: You’re my Pokemon! Jon: You released Chikorita, remember? '''Chikorita goes down to Jon’s bag, opens it, grabs a Poke Ball with its mouth and places it into Jon’s hands. Mary: I think Chikorita has chosen a new trainer. Jon: So you want to travel with me instead Chikorita? Chikorita: Chiko! Chikorita taps the Poke Ball and Jon captures Chikorita. Jon: Oh right, I’ve got a Chikorita. Ryan: Keep it. It’s worthless. Jon: Chikorita is a good Pokemon. Bugsy walks over. Bugsy: I thought you’d be the cause of the noise Ryan. Nate: You know him? Bugsy: He’s known around Azalea Town as a trainer who only wants the strongest Pokemon. Jon: No wonder Chikorita left you. Ryan: Like you are strong! Nate: Jon is. Come and watch Jon’s battle tomorrow. Bugsy: That is what I’ve come here to talk about. Jon: You want to cancel it? Bugsy: No. Word has got around that you are Nate’s brother and that you helped stop Team Rocket so a big crowd is expected to appear tomorrow. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind an audience in our match. Jon: No problem at all, right guys. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Pichu: Chu! Wooper: Wooper! Bugsy: Good. Ryan, you should watch it. You may learn something. Ryan: Fine. I know he is going to lose any way so I don’t see why you are asking me to waste my time. Jon: You are quite an annoying trainer. But, I’m Jon. Ryan: Why you telling me this? Jon: Since you used to own Chikorita and you have Falkner’s badge, I guess you are challenging gyms so you might as well be my rival. Ryan walks away. Nate: He has a problem. Bugsy: Yeah. So Jon, ready for tomorrow? Jon: So ready! Narrator: Jon has been doing some special training and has caught himself a Chikorita in the process. Along with his Dad’s Bayleef evolving into Meganium, it has also learnt a rare move, Leaf Barrage. A big crowd is heading over to see Jon battle Bugsy. Can Jon take the pressure? All revealed next week. Characters Jon Spencer Nate Spencer Tyler Moor Mary Zoe Ryan Bugsy Team Rocket * Mike * Missy Pokemon Jon * Cyndaquil * Wooper * Pichu * Chikorita (New) Team Rocket * Snubbull - Missy Michael * Bayleef * Meganium (Evolved) Category:Fanfiction